Forgotten Pieces
by silverblade70
Summary: This is a remake of a horrible attempt at the same story, I will now actually spell check it.


Prologue

This world has many different believers, yet only a few are true. Jigoku, Aaru, Tartarus, God knows how many. Yet, like I said, very few are real, some people know the truth, like Soul Reapers, Quincies, Arancaars (defunct), anyone else who knows about the Soul Society. And, there are others, who know about Gehenna (basically everyone, I mean True Cross is a worldwide, public thing). But what if these two sides of belief were entwined, Hollows were demons, and Soul Reapers were exorcists (already dead, as all the real ones were souls in Rukongai) for these unbelievably lethal demons. And Quincies knew, of the existence of Soul Reapers, and studied their techniques, but broke all ties with the Soul Reapers, after their near-annihilation. Some still study the ancient path, but others took the knowledge and altered it to be used against entities that the Soul Reapers missed. These people are the exorcists, spending so much time on destroying Gehenna's inhabitants, that they completely forgot about Hollows. Soon, they no longer used the reishi around them, and used other methods that did not involve reishi because demons are made of atoms. Why else are there so few Quincies left, yet the exorcists so many in numbers, not even knowing of the Soul Reaper's existence. Fewer still, (less than Quincies, so like, one) know of both, Soul Society, and Gehenna. But very soon, the two sides of people will be reintroduced to one another, with another kingdom full of allies and adversaries. But first, you have to know the main character(s) well, because I barely ever use his name in the start (it's his point of view, I will incorporate other people's point of view later)

Main characters (these are my own, you know everyone else.)

Seth Wu  
Age: 15  
Description: A tall, slim, pain in the ass. He has a penchant for pissing people off and often studies urban legends. He is often bored, and has never listened to logical explanations, making him reckless and fuck more shit up than Lindsey Lohan. His mother died at birth for some unexplained reason (read the damn story) and has one younger brother (no one's sure); Kyoya Mitamura (last name difference is because Seth uses his mother's maiden name instead of Mitamura because he doesn't feel close to his dad, Saigo Mitamura and looks nothing like him and his brother was born in Japan while his mom was on vacation, because she is Chinese Japanese and Seth is Chinese American).

Melissa Ohta  
Age: 14  
Description: An emotionally disturbed girl. She is Wiccan, has pure white hair (WTF?), and sounds like she's high. In other words, she's a social outcast, but she has always been able to make people listen to her, which can get really freaky. Her family is one of those authoritarian-like households ruled by a mother who is also a Jew (you have to know the stereotypes) and people hate.

Arman "Armel" Kajiro  
Age: 14  
Description: This teenager is total perv, reads Playboy, and loves fixing computers. His family is a true believer in Christ and is apparently a priest at Father Mitamura's monastery. He is a total gamer/nerd-who-jacks-off-to-video-games.

Vince Itsuki  
Age: 15  
Description: Guns. His favorite word, object, and philosophy. Loves FPS games and plays with Armel and also has expert aim (his dad's a hunter), and skill while using a gun. Now if only he was old enough to own a gun license. Probably could survive a zombie apocalypse (has been preparing for that his whole life), as he is really easy to piss off.

Drake Suda  
Age: 15  
Description: This is some teenager who is fascinated with dragons (and killing them). Really fucked up and has certain violent tendencies. He generally goes on websites that wouldn't be safe for home (and you thought everything was safe for home). Would kill gay dragons if they existed, and other shit that doesn't exist.

These are the people who will reintroduce the Quincy with the Exorcist, discover a new threat to society, and change everything forever...


End file.
